daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripp Dalton
Tripp Dalton is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera ''Days of our Lives''. He is the thought to be dead son of legendary character Steve Johnson and the late "mafia princess" Ava Vitali. Through his father's marriage, he gained Kayla Brady as a stepmother and is the long lost half-brother of Joey and Stephanie Johnson. He is portrayed by Lucas Adams and he made his first appearance in March 23, 2017. Casting Lucas Adams, star from the Disney Show (Liv and Maddie) will portray Tripp Dalton. From Soap Opera Digest, “I’m excited,” says Adams, who’s having a viewing party on the big day. “But I’m not the one that’s organizing that. My girlfriend Shelby Ward is. I have a core friend group. There’s like ten of us. We all met on a Disney show (Liv and Maddie) a couple of years ago, and we’ve been hanging out ever since.” According to Adams, his initial scenes will make viewers wonder about Tripp. Adams admits he was nervous his first day on the job, “because I had quite a bit to say. The night before I was running the lines like crazy. I knew had to get them down,” he explains. But working with vets Nichols and Evans helped. “They are the nicest people and easy to work with,” shares Adams. “They mainly told me not to worry about the lines; that they would come to me when I started doing the scenes. They said, ‘Let it flow.’ It really helped me get going.” Adams has been moving along effortlessly ever since, and so has Tripp, who viewers will learn more about as the weeks unfold. “He’s a good kid who’s had a lot of bad luck and he has a lot of bad tendencies in a way,” describes Adams, acknowledging that it’s all part of the character’s difficult past. “He grew up in rough style. His foster family wasn’t the best to him, and it really reflects in his personality.” Background Tripp is the son of Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali, when he was born he was sold into the blackmarket by his grandfather, Martino Vitali. He was sold to the Dalton family. His adoptive mother was very kind and loving to him while his adoptive father was abusive towards him beating him for unknown reasons. His adoptive mother passed away when he was very young, after that his relationship with his adoptive father gotten worse. Between 2010 and 2011, he ran away from home after getting tired of his abusive life, he went on to look for his biological parents. On March 2017, in Arizona, he finally met his father Steve Johnson and his family. He wanted to know more about his mother, and when he learned that his father "killed" his mother he became conflicted. Blaming him for how he will never meet his mother, he disowned Steve, while he continues to have a close relationship with his brother Joey and his friend like Jade, whom he is seemingly attracted. In April 27, he finally started warming up to his stepmother Kayla. On April 4, Tripp meets his mother's cousin Angelo and he informs him that he has his mother's eyes and he looks just like her when she was his age. He also received his inheritance as the heir to the Vitali family fortune. On April 29, Tripp revealed he graduated from Arizona State University. Storylines |-| 2016= In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the blackmarket by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by Raymond, the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place "died" of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. Raymond left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see her in Salem again. Leaving Ava alone as she sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping for her deceased baby boy, the son she will never hold or care for. Later that night she had a psychotic break and she destroyed her entire room out of pure rage against Steve. In February 26, sick of the manipulations and torments against his family Steve and Kayla's son Joey who got drunk during a party began seeing hallucinations of Ava everywhere he looked. Out of nowhere he went to confront Ava in her hospital room and there out of pure rage he began to smother a drugged Ava, she tried to resist but she was weak because of the drugs and in the end she was killed, Steve took the blame of her murder so Joey wouldn't be arrested. |-| 2017= In March 8, 2017 Steve finds out from Raymond, the man he met in Jakarta last year that the baby he and Ava had is alive. Raymond tells him that a boy came to him looking for his biological parents. He went through his records and realized he was the baby Martino Vitali had given him. He has the birth certificate with Steve's name listed as the father. He revealed to Steve that he hasn't told the boy anything, since if he does, he'll be caught for illegally selling babies. Steve wanted to have a DNA test to confirm if the boy is his son. So Raymond told him that he is in Arizona and gave him his contact card to find him. He also told him that the boy is among the type of adoptees that are seeking a connection. Later Steve returns to the hospital and informs Kayla of his meeting with Raymond who confirmed that his son with Ava is alive. They go to the Brady Pub, where he reveals to her that his son is a couple of years older than Joey. Joey overhears, and is shocked to learn that he has a half-brother named Tripp Dalton. They share details and Joey is worried that Tripp will find out he killed Ava. Joey leaves as he is worried and wonders how he can meet his brother knowing he killed his mother. Once he leaves, Kayla gives Steve her blessings and informs him that she plans to help him find his son, despite her issues in this matter. They soon learn that Tripp has a record, nothing major, just some shoplifting and assault charges. Kayla was apparently concerned at first about going to find Tripp but she told Steve that if Tripp is his son and if he wishes to be a part of the family, she will be the first to welcome him despite being Ava's son as well. They went forth to Arizona to find his possible son. On March 23, in Arizona, Steve and Kayla trace Tripp to a diner. When the owner arrives with their menus, they ask after an employee of his - Tripp Dalton. The owner snaps that he no longer works there. He thinks the kid was passing out free food to his buddies. They notice the man's black eye and he admits it has to do with Tripp. He goes and Steve appears crushed. Kayla keeps up his spirits as he is worried that Tripp maybe as troubled as Ava was. Suddenly, the owner starts yelling and Tripp appears. Steve's eye widens as Tripp yells at the owner for groping Celia, another worker, and demands the money he is owed. Steve steps in and tries to broker peace but winds up hitting the owner. Tripp thanks Steve and asks who he is. He informs him that he believes he is his father. They introduce themselves and tell him his mother Ava never told him she was pregnant. Steve tells him of how her father forced her to give Tripp up. Tripp asked more questions about his mother, as he wonders where she is. Steve promised to tell him everything after he comes with him back to Salem to have a DNA test done to prove that he is his father. Tripp agreed but still felt that their was something Steve isn't telling him about his mom. When the cops show up to arrest Tripp and Steve, Steve handled the situation. On March 27, Steve and Tripp have their blood drawn at University Hospital. Tripp is freaked out and so is Steve. Tripp explains that he's been looking for his parents for years and can't believe this is real. Steve promises if he knew his son was alive, he'd have found him a long time ago. A nurse tells Steve and Tripp that the test results have been delayed. They leave and arrive at the loft where he meets his younger brother, Joey for the first time. Tripp wants to know about Ava but Steve would like to wait until they hear back from the hospital. Jade comes downstairs and introduces herself and grabs her pills and heads back to her bedroom. Kayla explains that Jade's recovering from surgery. Tripp winks at Joey, calling Jade "one good-looking roommate." Tripp tells them that his adopted mom's dead and his adopted father used him as a punching bag so he ran away nearly a decade ago. He admits he's uncomfortable talking about himself. Steve tells Tripp how horrible his father was, too, and says it does get better. The nurse calls and gives Kayla the news. Tripp is Steve's son. Steve tells his kid he's really happy about this. They hug and there's a crash. Jade has fallen down the stairs, clutching her stomach. On March 28, Tripp waits for Steve after he went to drop Jade at the hospital with Joey and Kayla. Later, Steve returns to the loft with food and Tripp asks why Steve has the eye patch. Steve says it was over a woman - he was fighting with his best friend over a woman when they were in the Merchant Marines together. He admits most of his choices in women were bad ones except for Kayla. He opens up about Ava, telling Tripp Ava wasn't stable and that she's dead. Steve tells a disbelieving Tripp that he killed his mother on ISA orders. Tripp explodes and wants to get the hell out of there. Kayla and Joey arrive. Joey blurts that Tripp shouldn’t be mad at Steve; there’s something he’s not telling him. Kayla jumps in give the truth about Ava; she was not only lethal but also certifiably insane. As Tripp hears about the plane crash and the kidnappings, he decides both his parents are psychotic. Kayla defends Steve. He wants to know how his mother died. Steve intones that she was suffocated with a pillow. Tripp questions the method and, agitated, refuses to go anywhere with his father or hear anymore right now. Joey invites Tripp to stay there. Steve and Kayla reluctantly leave. Later, he reads about his mother’s exploits online. Joey wonders if he’s okay. Tripp concedes that Steve and Kayla weren't far from the truth about Ava cause from what he has read about his mom she seemed to have been a real whackjob. Despite her horrendous actions, Tripp cared for her as he could not forgive Steve for "killing" her. When Joey went into his room, Tripp phoned someone to talk about his mother, Ava. In April 4, Tripp thanks everyone for allowing him to stay at the loft. He admits he's sad he'll never meet his mother. He wonders how his own father could kill her. The others try to encourage him to give Steve a chance and Ciara counts the four kidnappings courtesy of Ava, also being responsible for her grandpa Shawn's death. Tripp leaves and goes to the park where he meets his mother's cousin Angelo. Angelo mentions how he has his mother's eyes and that he looks just like her when she was his age. He asks about who his mother really was and he informs him about the pain and suffering his mother had to face in her life because of her father Martino and his father Steve. Tripp wonders how the ISA could make his mother a target, Angelo tells him that he doesn't buy that story for his mother was no terrorist and that he shouldn't trust his father. He gives him a file that reveals he is the heir to the Vitali family fortune, given Ava was Martino's only child and he is her son. Tripp was stunned with all the money he just got and yet he revealed to Angelo that he'd give it all up just for one day with his mom. They parted ways but not before wishing him luck and giving him some CD recordings of when his mother was pregnant with him. Later, Tripp begins watching the recordings on his laptop. In the next day, after watching all the CDs, Tripp disowns Steve blaming him for how his mother turned out. Believing she was a better person than he claimed. Later on he began bonding with Jade as she decides to help him get past his anger towards Steve. On April 19, he had another conversation with Steve and he explained on how he wanted to help Ava get better but she was beyond help. In addition, he showed him photos of the shrine, poetry and other insane elements Ava kept in her secret room last year before she was killed. After he leaves, Tripp gets heavily drunk to the point that he attacks Roman and he is taken into custody. Kayla later arrives at the Salem PD and helps him get through the night and get him out of the mess that he's in. Once he got home he offered Jade to move in with him in his new apartment next door after Joey demanded that she'd leave the loft. The next day Tripp and Steve met in the park and they discussed their past of their painful childhood. Steve vowed to him he will never give up on him. In April 27, Kayla and Tripp met to discuss her concerns of Jade moving in with him. Soon after, Roman got an allergic reaction. Kayla and Tripp saved him with whatever medical equipments they had. Soon an ambulance arrived and took Roman to the hospital. There he expressed his gratitude to Kayla and to Tripp. Tripp was impressed by Kayla's skills as a doctor and she suggested to him that he should take medicine as a career. He admitted that Biology was his favorite subject. In the end she invited him to dinner with Joey and Steve and he happily accepted. In April 28, at the pub, Steve nervously awaits his first dinner with Tripp and Joey as a family. They kiss as Tripp arrives. He's not used to seeing married couples get along, not having grown up with it. Joey turns up and Kayla brings up Tripp going to medical school again. Tripp says he graduated from Arizona State but is still considering his options. Steve and Kayla tell him a little about their history, adventures and marriages. While he likes hearing about their adventures, and the bad guys they captured, he feels like his mother was one of those bad guys and feels like his mom should be there to defend herself. He goes and Kayla follows. Outside, she tries to stop his histrionics but he cries. Kay says she has forgiven Ava. Tripp wishes he could forgive Steve that way. Back inside, Joey wants to tell Tripp the truth but Steve begs him not to. Kayla heads back in and says they need to be patient with their newfound son. Jade finds Tripp at the park. He tells her the dinner was a bust and how he can't get past Steve murdering his mother. Jade calls Steve a good guy who did what he had to in order to protect those he loves. She goes and Tripp's confused about what she meant. The day after, Tripp helps Jade pack at the loft, he questions her about who Steve was protecting when he killed Ava. She tells him that he was protecting his family which Tripp points out contradicts Steve saying it was for the ISA. Jade shrugs and urges him to leave it alone. Tripp leaves and goes to the Salem P.D. where he meets his cousin Abigail Deveraux for the first time. He asks for information on Ava's death so Abigail brings him a copy of her file for him to keep, since it's public record. He takes a look at it and learns Ava was in the hospital when Steve killed her. He questions her as to why. She informs him that her aunt Kayla found her with a syringe in her arm and saved her life, but when Ava came to, she accused Kayla of attempted murder. Later he left and saw Steve call Kayla and get her coffee order in the square. Once Steve leaves, Tripp looks through Ava's case folder. Soon Tripp calls Kayla and wants to see her at the park - alone. Kayla finds Tripp at the park. He tells her that he read his mother's police files and learned that Ava drugged herself at Kayla's house. He asks why they never told him and if she can explain herself. Kayla says they didn't tell him because he already heard so much, it would have seemed cruel. She explains how Ava injected herself with morphine and that Kay saved her life. She asks Tripp to move on from the past. Tripp can see he's blaming Steve too much. He later calls Angelo and informs him that he thinks Kayla killed Ava, not Steve. On May 9, Joey waits on a drunk fella at the pub, who refuses to pay his bill. The guy drains his beer and rips up the bill. Tripp arrives and between the two brothers, they get the man to fork over the money and throw him out. Steve arrives after and they tell him the story. He smiles as they bond a little, soon Steve leaves. Tripp admits to Joe he's starting to understand their father. Tripp meets Jade in the park and rants about how Kayla cut her off, even though she protected them. Tripp wonders if she means she knows a secret. He wonders if it's about his mother and asks her if Kayla murdered his mother. Jade agrees. On May 15, at the park, Jade tells Tripp that it's a strong hunch that Kayla killed Ava. Jade goes on to say the women went at it in the park which led to Ava sneaking into Kayla's house and giving herself a morphine overdose and blaming Kayla. Jade wonders if Ava was telling the truth. Tripp seems confused since Kayla's so amazing. Ava says Kayla's your best friend who will turn around and stab you in the back when she's done with you. Tripp meets his aunt Adrienne for the first time at the park. She's really excited to meet him, having heard so much about him. She tells him how important the Johnsons feel family is and how miserable Steve's childhood was and that he's desperate to make up not being in his son's life. Tripp heard their father died suddenly. Adrienne admits she killed him in self-defense. Later Tripp finds Steve and Kayla at the Pub. He informs them that he has decided to get to know them better. Steve's thrilled. For the rest of May, Tripp began bonding closely with his father, helping out with his cases, as well as hanging out with his half-brother Joey. He had learned of what his mother did to his father last year, when she blackmailed him into sleeping with her and making a sex tape, he was disgusted by her actions and felt sympathy towards his father. Yet this did not stop him his quest into finding out if Kayla was responsible for her death. In addition, he formed a close friendship with Jade. She decided to help him find evidence against Kayla for what she did to his mother. In June, Tripp began working with Kayla at the hospital as her assistant. She was more than happy to take him under her wing for she saw a lot of his father in him. Unknowingly to Kayla, Tripp decided to work with her to find out more of what happened to his mom. After spending some time working with her, he slowly began getting convinced that she was responsible for his mother's death, and through Jade's constant insistence on the matter he began plotting his revenge on her. On June 26, Tripp drops by at the University Hospital to tell Kayla that he's considering doing the MCATS. Kayla's happy to hear but has to run when a patient's monitor goes off. She returns a few minutes later and says her patient died. She needs air and asks Tripp to join her but he can't. When she's gone, he makes changes on the file so it appears as though Kayla made a mistake. In July, the damage that Tripp has caused to Kayla's reputation has begun to take it effect, she was soon suspended from her work till an investigation is completed to find out who is truly at fault in giving the wrong treatment to the patients. Tripp began to having doubts about Kayla being responsible for his mother's death. He went to confront Jade about his suspicions and she began to convince Tripp to forget about Kayla and move on from his anger for it will bring him nothing but pain. She also revealed that she's leaving Salem, before they parted ways they kissed and hoped each other for the best. He went to the pub where he saw his stepmother working at the bar revealing that she is working at the pub till her suspension is finished. Later after he left the pub, Tripp promised to his mothers picture on his phone that he will make sure Kayla pays for killing her. In July 18, Tripp learns from his father he is getting close to learn who has been framing Kayla. He thinks Nurse Shelly is setting Kayla up. Tripp later runs into JJ and his girlfriend Lani, they hang out and he gets to know Lani more. Steve soon brings Tripp into helping him get evidence that Kayla was not responsible for the mistakes. Later on Kayla, Tripp and Steve confronted Nurse Shelly and they were able to confirm that she had nothing to do with the mix ups. After some investigation and questioning Claire, Steve began to suspect that Tripp was behind everything. Tripp kept calm, masking his nervousness on the possibility that he might get caught. On that very same day, Kayla was given her job back after it was proven that she was not at fault. Infuriated, Tripp broke a vase in the Brady Pub declaring she won't get away from killing his mother. In August 3, Tripp meets with Angelo and he tells him that he believes that Kayla killed his mother. He informed him of his plan to ruin her reputation and how it failed. Angelo convinced Tripp to eliminate Kayla, Tripp was reluctant at first but he soon agreed. Tripp went to the hospital, where he saw Kayla sleeping in a room, he had hoped to smother her to death just like how his mother was killed. Crimes committed |-|pre-2017= * Ran away from home. revealed on Mar 27, 2017 * Number of illegal activities; shoplifting and assault charges. pre-2017 |-|2017= * Passed out free food from the diner he worked in. 2017 * Punched Charlie, the owner of the diner he worked in. 2017 * Planned to run away from the cops. 23, 2017 * Tried to punch Roman Brady. 19, 2017 * Plotted to ruin Kayla's reputation. 31, 2017 * He makes some changes on a file of a patient so it appears as though Kayla made a mistake. 26, 2017 * Destruction of private property. 31, 2017 Health and Vitals |-|pre-2017= * Sold into the Black Market by his grandfather Martino Vitali revealed on Jan 12, 2016 * Heavily abused by his adopted father revealed on Mar 27, 2017 |-|2017= * Threatened by his former boss, Charlie. 23, 2017 * Pinned to a table in self defence by Roman Brady. 19, 2017 * Nearly punched by a drunken customer at the Pub. 9, 2017 Gallery MV5BNjA0NTEwNDQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4NjQwODE@. V1 .jpg days-of-our-lives-16.jpg|Ava tells Steve about their missing son Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg|Tripp's Parents, Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali IMG 6171.jpg|Photo of Baby Tripp IMG_6172.jpg|Photos of Baby Tripp Avason.gif|Ava tells Steve he is the father of her baby AvaBroken.gif|Raymond tells Steve and Ava that their baby is dead TrippAlive.gif|Raymond tells Steve that his son with Ava is alive!!! SKTripp.gif|Steve tells Kayla that his son with Ava is alive tripp-played-by-lucas-adams-on-days-jj1.jpg TrippMeetsPapaSteve.gif|Tripp meets his father Steve Johnson for the first time SteveSeesTripp.gif|Steve sees his son Tripp for the first time Tripp-is-in-for-some-bad-news-JJ.jpg TrippKayla.gif|Tripp meets Kayla TrippAva.gif|Tripp questions Steve about his mother 170327.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618023.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618021.jpg TrippCDAva.gif TrippMAngelo.gif TrippSteveEat.gif TrippCalls.gif SteveTrippHug.gif hTG6cl.gif Category:Johnson Family Category:Vitali Family Category:Brady Family Category:Characters of the 2010s